Love to Death in seconds
by PokeDude
Summary: Ash gets a letter from Lily saying that somthing is wrong with Misty Ash gets killed on the way!....The 3rd chapter is out!!!
1. Part 1

  
Ash Kechum has came back home from his long journey around Kanto,soon he will be going to Johto!......or will he?  
Ash pulled himself of his bed and wearily walked to the bathroom,nearly banging his head on every wall.  
He went downstairs to see his Mum cooking as usual.  
"Good sleep?" said his Mum as she was putting the breakfast in front of him.  
"Mime-Mr.Mime!"said Mr.mime.  
"Pikachu's still Asleep" said ash taking a big spoonful of cornflakes *or them brown thingies they eat*   
Dribbling it down his shirt.  
"You're always awake my little sweety!" said Ash's Mum cuddleing Mr.mime  
Ash finished his cornflakes *brown things* and gave the bowl to his mum.He rushed upstairs as he heard a letter through the letter box. He hardly ever got letters,so he ran downstairs a skided on his knees to where the letter was.  
Ash picked it up while Ash's mum walked over to see what it is.  
"Could be Misty or Brock" said Ash while opening it.  
Ash read the letter out:  
  
Dear Ash Kechum  
  
Hi Ash, Me and Voilet*and the other sister* are a bit worried about Misty she has been crying in her room. She has been saying words in her sleep:Ash..Ash..Ash. Do you know whats wrong? Please come over and, See if you can help,We tried brock but his gone to Victory Road to catch Onix's.  
  
Lily Cerelean Gym   
  
"Ash?Ash?" said ash looking from his letter to his Mum  
"Why dont you go, she is a close friend?" said Ash's Voice looking at the letter and drying a plate with a towel.  
Ash stood up and put the letter back in the envelope.  
"I am going to Cerelean City" said Ash pointing in what direction it was.  
"OK dear,remember to take extra underwear *i was afraid of saying that*" said ash's Mum and she started washing again.  
Ash fell over stupidley.  
  
After a kiss goodbye Ash settled off to Cerelean City.  
  
To be continued!  
  
  
(Look i am only a beginer please R&R and support me and i am very sorry about nicking it of a web page) 


	2. Part 2

  
LOVE TO DEATH IN SECONDS  
  
Ash rode up from Pallet town to Viridian city (on his bike).  
"Pika-PikaChu!" said Pikachu when Ash got off his bike.  
"Anything wrong Pikachu?" said Ash as he got a drinking Bottle out of his RuckSack.  
Ash took a few gulps, when Pikachu did a Thunder attack so everybody close to them would be fried.  
"Pika-Chu"  
"What you SAID IT WAS FOR NO REASON,YOU THOUGHT SOMBODY WAS THERE!!!" Shouted Ash while head had got massive(and fried black).  
"Pika!Pikachu!"  
"Now you say somthing was there-" said Ash when some black, burnt figure fell out a tree  
Ash jumped up,and got Charizard's Poke'ball ready  
  
"What's that?"  
"Pika!Pikachu!"  
"Sombody that's going to kill me Har Har" said Ash while Pikachu laughed.  
The black figure stood up,it looked as though it had swords and looked very skinny and it looked like it hade a *cowboy,In pokemon i dont think they exsist* hat.  
"What do you want?" said ash  
"Pika"! said Pikachu holding fists out ready.  
The black figure swooped one of the swordy hands at Pikachu and made it trip over on its face "Nobody ever dose that to-Huh?" said ash when the black figure stood into light near Ash and Pikachu so they noticed what it was.  
Ash got is Poke'Dex out.  
  
"Evolves from Kabuto,kabutots a mixture of rock and water pokemon they can not be found in wild, They can be resrructid by fosils at special labourities"  
"This pokemon must of been released!" said Ash getting a empty Poke Ball out from his belt.  
"I am gonna catch you...Oops!" said Ash  
"Pika" said Pikachu looking disapointed  
"Kaboto-tops Kabutops!" said Kabutops as it tried to slice Pikachu in half.  
"Pika-Chu" said Pikachu narrowly missing the sword  
"Poke'ball Go!!"  
The Kabutops knocked the ball away.  
"Uhh..It knocked it away with slash!" said Ash picking the ball up "OK time to play rough go Pikachu, Electric Attack!" said Ash pointing to Kabutops.  
"PIKA-CHU!!"   
Pikachu fried everything including Ash  
"ZZZAAAHHHHh" said Ash with a air bubble coming out of his mouth*(them funny air bubles which come out like in the seconf episode:Ash catches a Pokemon!)*  
  
The fried Ash fell over, Pikachu held the Pokeball and threw it.  
"Pika-chu-pika!" (translated Poke Ball Go)   
The half fried Ash got up and saw the Poke ball and no Kabutops.  
"Yahoo!" (not the search engine) said Ash dancing with Pikachu  
"Pikachu!"  
  
--To be Continued--  
(Haha i could nt be bothered to write anymore ion this chapter,But please read the next chapter!, sorry not much happened in this chapter.bUT SOON ASH WILL DIE AND MISTY WILL SNOG SOMBODY? WHO) READ THE TITLE!  
  
  
  
  



	3. YAY:Part 3

Please mark this in your favourite stories if you really like it,BECAUSE ITS HARD TO FIND NOW! IN THE LISTS!  
(-o-)LOVE TO DEATH IN SECONDS(-o-)  
  
  
"YAHoo we caught a Kabutops" said Ash holding the Poke-ball out like a badge  
"Pokemon was sent to computer storage system, Party Full" said Dexter  
"Right Pikachu on our way, Somthings wrong with Misty!" said Ash  
"Pika--CHU!" said Pikachu happily (Pikachu did not use an attack he is just happy)  
  
Ash got on his bike and started pedaling forward,A few times Pikachu hoped around hi back and shoulders and somtimes the seat leaning back (which made his behind get sour).  
"Cow-cow" said the a Pidgey who flew straight into their path  
"All right, a pidgey" said Ash having flashbacks when he caught a Pidgeotto.  
"Pika-chu"  
"Nah..Better not hurt it, bye Pidgey" said Ash trying to get past.  
"Cow-cow" said the wild Pidgey not moving and not letting them past.  
  
The Pidgey lifted its leg up, Ash saw a MAIL hooked on its leg.  
"Pika-chu" said Pikachu pointing to the MAIL.  
"I know Pikachu.." said ash taking the mail off the wild Pidgey.  
  
Ash unrolled the MAIL and read it to Pikachu.  
Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder to see the letter clearly.  
  
Below i might of got the MOTTO wrong but pretend it is right)  
  
To protect the world from hunger and devastation  
to unite all people in our nation  
to extend our reach to the stars above-  
"Do i have to read this Team Rocket?" said Ash looking up from the MAIL.  
  
Ash looked around  
"Team Rocket where are you?" said Ash  
Sudenly Meoth came down from the trees above and scrached ash's Face  
and safely landed,Jessie and James came down too.  
"Owwww...Wha!" said Ash  
"Nobody never finishes our Motto" said James  
"so-Jessie" said Jessie doing her pose  
"James" said James doing his pose  
"Thats right" said Meoth  
"What do you want?" said Ash getting his clenched fists out.  
"Um...oh yeah PIKACHU!" said James doing his werid laugh. (oo ahoowoww ahow)  
"Pika?" said Pikachu "PIKA-CHU!"  
Pikachu did an powerful electric attack on Jessie & James.  
"We cant be bothered to BLAST OFF!" said Meoth   
"We have quitted Team Rocket!" said James a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth.  
"So whats with the MoTTO?" said Ash backing away.  
"We still got it copyrited! and it Dose'nt mean we can be nice to you twerp" said Jessie  
"Cow-cow" said Team Rockets Pidgey  
"Shut it Pidgey" said Meoth looking around  
"What do you want?" said Ash getting Squirtle from his belt from his belt.  
"We dont want anything.." said James suluting "We just want to be good guyes again!"  
"Yeah like you ever was a good one!" said Ash putting Squirtles pokeball back.  
"Right bye..then team Rocker" said Ash legging it up to Viridian City.  
"Not so fast" said Jessie doing her funny laugh and when Ash fell into a hole dug by Team Rocket (or ex team rocket.)  
"Owww.." said Ash laying on Pikachu.  
"Pikaachu" sweat droping  
They both got up (Pikachu and Ash at the speed of light as they do)  
"Hey what is this..." said Ash looking up "TEAM ROCKET get me out of here!"  
"First we have to to you our news!" said Meoth looking down at them.  
"We dont want your news..Well Pikachu gots some news for you!" said Ash "Go Pikachu"  
"Pika-CHU!!"  
"Oh..Ahhhhh" said Jessie and James "That was shocking news" said Meoth falling over.  
"Go Bulbasaur said Ash throwing a pokaeball.  
"Balba-Saur!"  
"Exetend you Vine whip to the top of this hole,Bulbasaur" said Ash as Bulbasaur did what he said.  
Ash and Pikachu climbed up the vine. They got to the top and Ash recalled Bulbasaur,They Started walking quietly away. Team rocket got up...  
"Hey dont you want to her our news Twerp?" said Jessie.  
"Um..ok said Ash and his arms dangling down.  
"Well we're getting maried...ahoowoww ahow!" said James smiling and doing his Pathetic laugh.   
"Shup up..yeah we are getting maried!.." said Jessies eyes sparkleing and slapping James.  
"Yeah not one of the happiest times" said Meoth looking back into the old times(when eh gets a girl friend)  
"Well are you happy?" said James  
"Well..Yeah...,Now i better get going now,Bye" said Ash taking little steps back.  
"Hold it.." said Jessie  
"Ah..What?" said Ash looking back.(He was walking away from them not facing them)  
"We just wanted to say sorry of all the times we tried to take Pikachu" said James  
"Pika" said ? (guess) nodding his head.  
"Yeah no problem" said Ash now about to leging it.  
  
"Bye Team Rocket" said Ash "They are weird" He said looking at Pikachu on his shoulder.  
  
  
(Should i stop this chapter? Nah carry on)  
  
Ash had travelled on his bike to Pewter City. He wondered if Brock was back from Victory Road.Ash entered the Pokemon centre at Pewter City.  
  
"Just a regular health check please" said Ash as he put his poke-Balls on the Poke-Center desk.  
"Yes right away, It will take-Ash? I remember you, You was travelling around to be a Pokemon-  
master with that red head" said Nurse Joy  
(^Just put it in because i felt like it^)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh dose nt matter we'ill Ask him next time" said James  
  
(NOW I WILL END THE CHAPTER SORRY, I KEEP PUTTING SMALL CHAPTERS IN I DONT LIKE WRITING LOTS AND LOTS AT ONCE IT HURTS MY EYES AFTER A WHILE AND IS BAD FOR THEM)  
Please read my next chapter.  
--To be continued--  
  
  
  



End file.
